sakura amazing life story
by xxRoMaNcElOvErxx
Summary: Sakura was a timid and shy girl living at the country side with her grandma. after discovering her parentage she was thrown into anoher world. Who will she meet? and who will she choose? Sakura x Multi fanfiction.Ps because the guys are too hot to choose!
1. Chapter 1

This is the first time writing a fan fiction so sorry for any grammar mistakes!

Summary: Sakura was a timid and shy girl living at the country side with her grandma. Being a very kind girl everyone loves her a lot. But one day her grandma had died and was left alone. Suddenly someone came to fetch her and then she actually realizes that she is the granddaughter of the famous haruno clan. And then she was being brought to the city life and her life starts changing.

In the city, there were a few famous clans. Haruno clan, Uchiha clan, hatake clan, akatsuki clan, sand clan and a few more

This is a saku x multi fan fiction. Because I really love sakura and all the hot guys! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or any of the character

Sakura was a kind girl. She was always making others around her happy. She stayed with her grandmother in a village far from the city. Her grandmother did not want sakura to be involved in the city life. Wanting sakura to live a carefree life, she decided to bring sakura to the village. And indeed sakura was a very happy child. Even though she is timid and shy, she always manage to make very one happy.

At the age of 16, she still manages to take care of her grandmother and go for school. Knowing that her grandmother was ill, she knew in her mind that her grandmother was going to pass away very soon. Still she manages to keep herself happy and contented.

Her grandmother, kimeru knew that she was going to die soon. Looking at her granddaughter, she knew that she was the only person she would worry when she died. Pondering over this matter for a few days, she knew what she had to do. She had to tell the truth. She had to inform sakura's father that he had a daughter. For kimeru, she knew this was a big decision as sakura's father was not a normal character. He was in charge of the haruno clan. The haruno clan was one of the famous clan in the city. Picking up the phone she started calling the number to the haruno household.

It was already late at night when sakura came home. Walking towards the house, she noticed a Mercedes car parked right outside her house. Thinking that maybe she had walked to the wrong house, she looks right and left to make sure that this was her neighborhood. Looking for a few minutes, she was sure she had not walked to the wrong house. Walking around the car, she took out her key and step in to the household.

"Grandma, there is a car parked right outside our house. Do you know whose ca..r.."

Before finishing her sentence, she noticed a man wearing a suit sitting inform of her grandma. And beside them there were two bodyguards. Sakura noticed that there were guns sticking out of their back pockets.

"Grandma, what going on?" she asked.

Not having any answer, Sakura was going to walk towards her grandma when she noticed the man looking at her. Not wanting to be impolite, she bowed down and greeted a welcome before walking towards her grandmother's side. Her grandma patted the sit asking sakura to sit down before she starts explaining.

"Sakura, this maybe a very shocking thing for you but you must understand that what grandma did was for your own good"

"What is it grandma? Of course I know that what you do it's all for me"

"This man infront of you, his your father"

"What... grandma stop joking? That impossible! You told me my dad had died in a car crash. How can this man be my father?"

Wanting the explain to her granddaughter about this matter, she was stopped by the man.

"ill explain to her kimeru." The man said.

"sakura, my name is tsubaki haruno. As you heard from your grandma, im your father."

Noticing sakura's shock expression he continued explaining what was happening. He explained. Tsubaki and sakura's mother,himeru was lovers in the past. Both of them love each other a lot. Others could see how deep their love as for each other. They trusted in each other whole heartedly. There was only 1 obstacle between them. Tsubaki's father. Tsubaki's mother loved the couple but the father did not like himeru because she was from a poor family. He did not want his clan to be shame by that woman.

Tsubaki's father hope that his son was only momentarily blinded by teenage love and so did not care much about what he did. But one day. tsubaki came home telling him that himeru was pregnant and he wanted to marry her. He knew he had to stop this matter from growing. His father gave a sum of money to himeru hoping her to leave the city, leave his son. Himeru wanted to refused but tsubaki's father added. If you loved him, you must let him go. You cannot ruined a man who has a perfect life build for him by clinging on to him.

The moment himeru heard that, she took the money and left the country immediately. Tsubaki who thought that himeru had betrayed him out of money gave up on her. He did not expect himeru to be those woman who actually loves money more then anything. He did not start searching for her until 8 yrs ago when his father died. Before his father's death, he had heard from his father. "The thing that I have regretted in my life was to let himeru go. Tsubaki, let me tell you the truth. Himeru did not betray you. I was the one who forced her to leave saying that if she do not leave. She will ruin your live. Tsubaki, im really sorry" that was his last words before leaving the world.

Tsubaki knowing that it was was his mistake begin searching for her. But no news was actually found of himeru. Until now 8yrs later, he received a call from himeru's mother. He had a daughter and that daughter was sakura.

Finishing his story. He looked up to sakura's eyes which looks so much like her mother. Reaching forward to hold her hand, he started tearing.

"I finally found you my daughter. I really found you" tsubaki said.

Looking at her grandmother for confirmation, she took her father's hand and went forward to hug him. The warmth that radiated from her father was different she had from her grandmother. Tat warmth was something only her father can give her. Holding her father tightly, tears started cascading down her cheeks. She will never ever leave her father again. She had finally found her real life father.

After everyone had settled down. Wiping all the tears, sakura stared at her father knowing that she will never get bored. Her father broke the silence.

"sakura, knowing that you are my child. I cannot leave you here. I must have the change to compensate what I have not done during your 16yrs of time. I have to bring you to the haruno household and introduced you to the world."

Sakura look expectantly at her grandmother. Her grandmother knew that sakura would not want to leave her father after knowing who he is. Sakura's grandmother just gave a nod. And sakura knew that she was going to accompany her father back to the city.

"What about grandma? Grandma's sick. I just can't leave you here alone."

By these words, tsubaki knew that sakura was a very kind girl. She had not forget her grandmother.

"after you had settled down in the household, we will asked someone to fetch your grandma to the private hospital. There she will receive the best care for her body."

Pondering over her father words. She slowly nodded her head before giving a bright smile showing that she like the plan. Wanting to pack her things, she headed back in to the house. Tsubaki said " sakura, you just have to take those important items. Others I can provide for you."

"okay.. daddy.." sakura whispered the last part before running in the room. Tsubaki smiled.

Standing at the front porch, sakura's bag was taken by the chuffer after much protest. Turning to her grandma, she walk forward to hug her before saying " grandma, ill be back to fetch you very soon. I promised"

"I know you will." Her grandma responded before hugging her granddaughter tightly. Letting go of her grandma, sakura stepped in to the car where her father help closed the door. Tsubaki looked at kimeru where she said. " take care of her" tsubaki replied "I will." He walked towards the other side and went in. slowly the car drive off the porch towards the city. Sakura waved shouted " bye grandma ill see you soon!" The grandmother waved back at sakura. Looking at the far figure tears started brimming in her eyes. She hoped she would have the time to see her again.

Sakura who was in the car stilled had tears in her eyes. She knew she will miss her grandma a lot. Tsubaki noticed her tears and said. "ill promise, we will bring her after you have settled down. I promise"

"I know you will daddy. I know you will" sakura looked at her dad and smiled.

Sakura lay down at her seat. Slowly her eyes started dropping.

"go to sleep, when your awake you will reached" tsubaki whispered to sakura. Sakura gave a small "hmm" before going into deep sleep. Tsubaki stared at his daughter a few minutes before getting a fur blanket to cover her up. Smiling to himself, he knew that a lot of thing was going to change.

Sorry! I did not manage to write much haha.

I hope that ill be able to write about the boys the next chapter!

Maybe one of them? Who do you want sakura to meet first?


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! I'm back! I am happy that I have got reviews the first chapter :)

Ill try to update regularly and update more words!

I am continuing with the next one.

Just for information, there will be some guys that are relatively older then sakura. Examples like kakashi who will be sakura's teacher instead of a student. I think that it will be weird that kakashi becomes a student right?

Since no one commented on who does she meet first, ill just start with a random person :)

Have fun reading!

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto

Sakura was in a deep sleep when she heard soft whispering. She started shifting her head away from that voice wanting to go back to sleep. But the voice just kept on getting louder and louder. Finally she could not take it and slowly crack open her eyes, her mouth automatically changing into a small pout, showing her displeasure of being awaken from her deep sleep. The first thing she noticed was that she was sleeping in a comfortable car. The second thing she notices was a man beside her waking her up. Slowly memories came back to her, that man was her father and she remembers that her father was bringing her to their mansion.

Tsubaki looked at her daughter pouting and found it really cute. He saw that sakura was blurred at first. Slowly he could see that sakura had realize what had happen that day and she had manage to remember them. This also tells him that sakura is slowly accepting the facts. For that he was very happy.

"Stop pouting sakura, we have reached" tsubaki said smiling at sakura.

"Really?" sakura replied to her father before turning to the window.

Indeed they had finally reached the haruno mansion. Sakura was shock the moment her eyes set on it. Her first reaction was that the mansion was HUGE! She slowly get out of the car and look up and down before turning to her dad and asked "its this?"

"Of course!" tsubaki replied.

"Its HUGE" sakura literally screamed at her father

Tsubaki just smiled before moving to grab her hands to lead her in to the mansion. Sakura was going to tell her dad that she was going to get her things when she noticed that the bodyguards had already taken them in their hands. And so she kept quite and move forward with her father leading the way.

Upon reaching the door, a butler was already standing there moving forward to take tsubaki's coat to hang on the cupboard. When the butler went forward to get sakura's coat, sakura just shy away saying that it was okay and she could do it herself. Tsubaki smiled before taking sakura's coat and handing it over to the butler himself. He knew that sakura did not have all these benefits before therefore he wanted sakura to be able to actually have a taste of being pampered.

"Master the room is ready" the butler said

"Thank you, I will lead her up myself" tsubaki said and turn around to lead sakura to her bedroom.

After climbing 2 flights of stairs, sakura realized that her room was on the second floor. She was glad that her room was not very high as she was still not used to be sleeping in higher places. She normally slept on the small mattress with her grandmother. And so this was a very different experience for her. Slowly walking to her room, they stopped at the door. Tsubaki went forward to open the door asking sakura to moved in.

Her room was big! It was almost 2 times bigger then the house she live at the village. Not to say that the whole room was only for her to use. The whole room was decorated in pink and it defiantly has the princess look. She looked over the whole room. There was a table right beside the balcony she have. On the table was perfumes, make-up, etc. she knew she had little use of those items but decide not to say anything. Turning behind she release that there was a double bed right in the middle of the room. She walked towards it and slowly set down on the bed. It was soft really soft. Her pillows and blankets were all made of rich down feathers and fur. The bed had lots of pillows and blanket making it so seducing that sakura wanted to lay down and sleep immediately.

Noticing that, tsubaki smiled. He knew that sakura was tired from the ride back home. And so he wanted sakura to finish explore the room before letting her rest for the night. Sakura stand up from the bed and walked towards the bathroom wanting to check the bath room out. Opening it she was surprise to see that it was a walk in wardrobe. Then were was the bathroom? Upon looking at sakura "deep in thought" expression he knew what was sakura thinking.

"Sakura the bathroom is after the walking wardrobe. You just have to walk all the way and you will see your bathroom there." Tsubaki said to sakura

Sakura just nodded and went forward noticing that there was a huge amount of clothes. She was very sure that she will not be able to finish wearing them. It was too much! Upon reaching the bathroom, she realize that the bathroom consist of a Jacuzzi, bathtub and a normal shower. Before she could say anything, tsubaki went forward and let the water run for sakura to bath. Asking sakura what kind of bubble bath she wants, she immediately chose the strawberry flavored one. Pouring in a nice heavy amount, bubbles slowly formed and the whole tub was filled with it.

"Sakura I know you have a tired day and so ill leave you to have a soak and go to rest for tonight. Is that okay?"

"Yes daddy. Thank you… for helping me run the bath..."

"My baby, no thanks should be given. This is what a father should do"

Sakura just smiled at tsubaki. Tsubaki knowing that sakura was done talking just walked out of the bathroom and went to his room closing sakura's door with a small thud. Sakura looked over at the direction where her father went before looking at the bath. Taking off all her clothes, she started to immerse herself in the sweet smelling bath. After half an hour of playing with the bubbles and water, sakura was finally done. Clan in an bathrobe, she walked out of the batnroom into the walking wardrobe. Walking to the section that shows that it was the pajames section, sakura looked at all the different choices of clothes available there. Picking a fluffly pink pajames she wore it to see if it fits her. Satisfied that it does not show much skin she walked out of the walking wardrobe towards the bed.

Eyes showing a dreamy expression, sakura slipped into the soft bed surrounding herself with lots of pillow. Soon she fell into a deep sleep.

~second day~

Sakura woke up by the birds chirping outside her balcony. Slowly sitting up, she let her eyes get used to the sunlight that was shining in. slipping out of bed she walked towards the hairdresser to check her appearance. Like usual her face looks milky white and her bubblygum pink hair lay straight at the side of her face. Satisfied that she was okay, sakura walked towards the door and open it peeking out right and left. She saw that there was no one and so decided to find her way to the living room. Walking right and left, she just could not find the stairs to go down to the next floor. Hoping that she was not lost, she turn back the way she came and she realized she could not find her room!

Now she was very sure she was lost! Tears started bubbling out her eyes making her eyes look watery. Loking back and forth she started walking again when a voice stopped her.

"ooo whose this pretty lady here?"

Sakura turned towards the voice and found a man propping her head up leaning against the wall.

"ummm. Im sakura..erm..who ar you?" sakura stammered out

"you must be tsubaki's daughter. Hmm I heard it from him this morning. My name is Hatake kakashi. Nice to meet you" kakashi said putting his hand out for a handshake.

Sakura looked at the hands warily before shaking hands with him. "nice to meet you"

Kakashi just smiled. Knowing that sakura was lost from the way, he motioned sakura to follow him. Sakura knew in her heart that she should followed this man and so she just followed him without any question. Slowly they came to the stairs and walked down to the first floor. Kakashi agained mothioned her to follow and there he bought her to the dining room. Upon reaching the dining room she saw her father sitting there.

"daddy!"

"sakura, you're here! Did you manage to find your way down?"

"er…i…." sakura blushed while sratching her head.

"I bought her down as I noticed a lost kitten standing in the middle of many rooms looking very lost." Kakashi said before sitting beside tsubaki.

Tsubaki just laughed while sakura blushed another shade of red. He knew that his daughter would have problem finding the way and so he wanted kakashi to looked for her. He was right! Sakura walked to her father's another side and sat down looking at the scrumptious food in front of her. She went forward and grab a toast spread jam on it before slowly nibbling it.

Tsubaki and kakashi just gave a small laugh looking like sakura who looked like a hamster nibbling on her food. Once she finished her toast, she slowly sipped her tea.

"ur done? Tsubaki asked.

"yup, im full!" sakura looked at her father and smiled.

Tsubaki and kakashi was again shocked. That's why she was so skinny. A small toast and she was done. Before sakura could say anything tsubaki and kakashi had put some eggs and sauages on her plates. Sakura was about to protest when she saw that both man gave a look that says you have no choice to eat it. Poking the eggs, she slowly put it in her mouth swallowing it. Tsubaki and kakashi started on there own breakfast again.

"Sakura, I almost forgot this is kakashi. He will be one of the teachers that is teaching you in your class"

Sakura looked up to her father before turning her head towards kakashi, her mouth forming a o shape.

Damn kakashi thought she looked cute like this. Kakashi did not expect sakura to be such a cutie. She thought that tsubaki daughter would be some stuck up girl but to his surprise she was a pleasant and shy girl.

"well sakura, im happy to be able to teach you" said kakashi.

"me too. Kakashi…sensei.." Sakura said with a small blush covering her face.

Kakashi just smiled again. Before he could say anything the doorbell suddenly ring. The butler went forward to open the door when someone barge in.

"you! Why are you here" kakashi said

"why are you here then?"

Sakura just stared back and forth at kakashi and the new person.

Hahaha I ended with a spoiler!

Please choose who will be the newcomer.

Sasuke?gaara?pain?sasori? you guys choose!

Please review! Thank you :)


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! I'm back for another update! Thank you for all your comments! I really appreciate it when you guys actually give me feedback! In this way I try to improve my writing to a higher standard. Enough of all this talk we will proceed to the next chapter! Since someone had commented on wanting some character to be introduced, ill choose some of the character to be introduced. But I try not to rush the characters to all appear out at once.

Disclaimer : I do not own naruto

"Well I was already here first so you have to answer my question instead. Why are you here?" Kakashi asked the man again.

"I got a call from tsubaki to meet him this morning to discuss about something." The man replied to kakashi.

"Are u sure? I…" before kakashi could finish tsubaki had cut him off.

"Yes kakashi it was me who actually ask him here. I wanted to discuss with him about the procedure and all too actually enroll sakura in to gokudo high school." Tsubaki told kakashi.

Nodding his head, kakashi sat back to his place and continues with his breakfast but his eyes never leaving the man. During that few minutes, sakura could only stay quiet and said nothing. Since he knew nothing of that man that step into the house. Tsubaki spoke up asking that man to sit down to have his breakfast also he wanted to introduce his daughter to him.

That man move forward to the table when he realized that there was another person sitting there with kakashi and tsubaki. Looking at the girl, he knew that that was sakura, tsubaki's daughter. The very distinct hair color shows that she was related to. Tsubaki saw that the man knew who sakura was. And so he stood up and help introduced them to each other.

"Sakura. This is pein. He is also one of your teachers that are going to teach in your class. Pein. As u can recognize, this is sakura, my daughter.

Pein walked forward and took sakura's hand in his. He brought the hand up to his lips and gave a small peck to the hand.

"Nice to meet you sakura. My name is pein."

This is the first time sakura was actually touched and kissed by a man. Even though it was on the hand, she had never had a man touch her intimately like this. Before she knew it, sakura had blushed three shades of red. And she started stuttering.

"Nicc..ee t..oo m..eet.. youu t..ooo. M..yy na..me is sa..ku..ra" sakura stuttered out to the man before her.

Pein just give a smirk and guild sakura back to her sit. Tsubaki could only chuckle when he saw sakura face blush. He knew that sakura lived in the outside city but he didn't realize that sakura was so innocent that only a small peck on the hand could actually make her blush like this.

Pein also saw sakura blush and also smiled. She was so adorable to blush like this. And so he guided her to her own seat before she could actually drop on the floor. Sakura gave a small smile to him before staring at her feet again. Pein smiled once more and sat beside her.

He stared putting food on his plate and start digging in his breakfast. Tsubaki finished his coffee and start talking again.

"pein since ur eating ill just explain why did I call you here today. As u know I just found my daughter and so I want to enroll her in to the school. Would you be able to give me me a list of what I need to prepare for the paperwork?" tsubaki asked.

"No problem, ill prepare a list of the paper work and also I will send it to u on what do you need to prepare. After you have finished everything I will bring it to the human resource and have it approved" Pein said to tsubaki.

"thank you pein I know I could count on you."

Pein gave a small smiled and nod before changing his focus to the girl sitting beside him. Looking at the girl's facial expression he started smiing again. Sakura was looking at her plate of food. Mouth pouting, eyes looking as if she was thinking really hard. Noticing the girls troubled expression, pein started asking her. "what happen sakura? Why are u staring at ur plate of food."

Sakura thinking that maybe pein could help her, started explaining.

"I had a piece of toast with jam and also a cup of tea already and im full! But daddy and kakashi put more food on my plate. How am I going to finish eating it!" sakura said it out loud.

"sakura, your so skinny! You should eat more.. I even have the thought of bringing you to have a medical check up!" tsubaki exclaimed out loud.

"right..right.. its true sakura! Ur too skinny." Kakashi also commented in. you should finish what we have given you.

Sakura immediately wanted to protest when pein stepped in.

" Sakura your daddy is right you should eat more. But of course not instantly. Maybe you could just eat up another piece of sausage and also three full spoon of scrambled eggs?" pein suggested to her.

Sakura nodded her head quickly. Pein then look up to tsubaki and kakashi to see that they have comments on this and so he started explaning to them.

"I know that she is very skinny. But immediately asking her to finished so much food in one go would be too heavy for her. Since her stomach only accommodate a small amount of food, it best to slowly increase her food then letting her lots of it at one go. Letting her eat too much at one go will cause her more harm then good."

Both tsubaki and kakashi nod their head showing that they understand. Tskubaki then turned to his daughter and said " then we will slowly increase what you eat is that okay?"

Sakura actually wanted to say that what she ate was actually enough for her. But seeing the father worried about her body, she eventually relent and agreed to the idea.

"okay daddy" sakura smiled to her father. She turned to pein and gave him a grateful smile. Pein just nodded his head to show that he accepted that thanks.

After finishing her last mouthful of scrabled eggs. Sakura politely excused herself to her room saying that she had to unpack her things. Tsubaki just smiled to her and ask her to be carefull.

Seeing that sakura left the room he started to explain his real reason for asking both kakashi and pein here.

"actually the real reason I called u two here was about another matter. As u can see, sakura is a very innocent girl. Because she stayed outside the city, she don't know the evils lurking around the city thus making her vulnerable. Both of u also realise that it seems that she was actually home schooled in the village. So sending her to school was actually something I have been thinking hard if I should do it."

"But in the end you decide to send her to school" kakashi said

Tsubaki just nodded his head.

"but why?" pein asked.

"I don't want my daughter to be cooped in house all day. I want her to understand and experience the life all teenagers like her should have. And here this is why I called you two here. I hope that you two can help me keep an eye out on sakura after she gets enrolled in school. I know that the school has lots of girl and boys which are kind but there would be also some which has evil thoughts in them. If I just throw sakura in there without any help. Im sure that she will be traumatized. And so I hope that two of you can help me look after her."

Both kakashi and pein looked at each other before turning to tsubaki with a serious face and nodded. With sakura so pure and innocent, of course they would want to help protect her.

Tsubaki just smiled and said his thanks again.

Finishing up the breakfast, kakashi and pein thank tsubaki before leaving the house. Tsubaki then start walking to sakura room to see if she needed any help.

He knocked on the door before asking "sakura, do you need any help in unpacking your stuff?"

Suddenly sakura's head pop out from the door. Shaking her head at her dad's question, she open the door fully to allow his father in.

"everything is okay for you right sakura? If there is anything you need, you can tell me alright? Ill ask someone to buy it for you." Tsubaki said to his daughter.

"no problem daddy, I have everything I need already."

Tsubaki smiled. He knew that his daughter was not pampered from young. Therefore she wouldn't know what to request for. He decided that he might need to bring sakura out to have a look at the city.

"sakura school will start in two weeks time. So in the mean time, you can actually get used to the environment. Also we might need to go out a few times to get your school uniform and other books okay?"

"okay daddy!" sakura smiled at his dad. Looking at that cute face tsubaki went forward and hug sakura. He finally found his daughter and he is not going to give up on her anymore. He will protect his precious baby.

Yay! Finally finished the next chapter!

Im actually on to the next one already!

So please review and also give comments on who do you want to appear next!


End file.
